Pale Night
by Alana Hikari-Chan
Summary: Dropped. Old and bad, read at your own risk!
1. Exchange Student , and Ryou yelling?

I have succumbed to the awful temptation to write a YGO fic that involves a long-lost relative of Yami's who shows up in Domino. But her drawing looked so NEAT! Anyway, I hope my (hopefully) original ideas will put a new spin on this overused plot. This is my first YGO fanfiction that I have any intention of finishing- or posting, for that matter.   
  
Ignore any and all implications presented by the title that this will be in any way depressing, angsty, dark, or whatever you connect with "night'. It's in reference to the OC's name.  
  
I apologize as of right now to any and all people who watch/read the original anime or manga, and wish I could join them, but I'm stuck with the (Apparently evil) dubbed WB version. And I came in late. I've never seen the first three or so episodes. I'm a awful dueler (relying mostly on gut instincts and praying that the other guy doesn't get either his Relinquished or Toon World out- the guy I usually duel has two of EACH!) and know very few words in Japanese. (Not for lack of trying!) So, I will be stuck with the American names (despite I know most of the Jap. Ones), Ryou will be British (Or at least have the accent), Joey will have that... Er... East-coat American accent? Ect, ect, ect. Also, everyone will speak English. Except maybe the occasional "baka" or "NANI??!!" or "Hikari" or whatever. I know it's unlikely, but the main OC needs to understand them SOMEHOW! She IS American...   
  
Also, does ANYONE know ANYTHING about Ryou's dad beside he's always off on digs and gave Ryou the Millennium Ring? I'm putting him in the story, but I know about zero about him.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the above paragraphs. Could I own YGO? Didn't think so. Excuse my as I collapse crying onto Ryou's shoulder.  
  
Thanks to Mom. She's always there for me, supporting my stories and drawing. And she got me to watch the movie that inspired the costume that inspired the girl that inspired this fic. Er... Yeah. ^^;;   
  
Last notes:  
  
Ryou = Nice Bakura  
  
Bakura = Evil Bakura  
  
:: Blah :: Thinking to self  
  
[Blah] Thinking to a hikari  
  
{Blah} Thinking to a yami  
  
|#| Footnote  
  
(Blah) Me randomly inserting a comment  
  
Warnings: OC that might possibly get paired up (She doesn't show up in this chapter, but she's mentioned). OOC Ryou snapping at an annoying Bakura. Well, screaming, really. But only mentally.  
  
I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! Despite the fact the cutest guy on the show (Ryou!! ^^) is tortured a bit. And there's a bit of inaccuracy.   
  
I'll shut up now.  
  
**************************************  
  
Pale Night  
  
1-1:  
  
Exchange Student  
  
**************************************  
  
Ryou looks on curiously as his dad talks with a fair amount of interest into the phone. Mr. Bakura usually only uses that tone when talking about archeology, but from what he can pick up, it's nothing of the sort. Something about America, and school, and hosting. Ryou shrugs and wanders back up the stairs. If he needed to know about it, his dad would tell him, and if not, he was too polite to ask. (Bakura always tries to STOP him from being polite, but has never succeeded)  
  
He didn't have to wait very long. After about five minutes, Mr. Bakura yelled up the stairs for him to come back down. Ryou does so after tripping over the Millennium Eye, which Bakura always leaves wherever.  
  
This has been a source of much annoyance to ever-neat Ryou.  
  
When he reaches the living room, Mr. Bakura beams ever-so-happily and announces something that Ryou would never had expected.  
  
"We're hosting an exchange student!"  
  
Ryou blinks a few times. "What?"  
  
[What's an exchange student?]  
  
Mr. Bakura, seeing that Ryou was a bit surprised, explained fully. "Well, I'm about to go out on another dig, so I thought that if someone stayed with you for the next few months it would be better than getting stuck alone. So, I arranged for us, well, you since I'm not going to be here, to host an exchange student. So you have some company."  
  
Ryou continues to blink a bit. :: But I don't need company! I already have more trouble than I can deal with, with the Ring! ::  
  
Mr. Bakura continues. "The student will be arriving at the airport next week. Her name is Nisha Hillsdale.|1|"  
  
Ryou blinks a few more times. "I'm hosting a GIRL? By MYSELF?"  
  
[I'm always here.]  
  
{That's WORSE than no one else!}  
  
*******************  
  
The phone rings just as Yugi starts to get into bed. (Wearing his blue pajamas with white stars. KAWAII! ^^ Er, sorry...) He contemplates just letting the answering machine pick it up, but decides to pick it up himself on the second very annoying ring.  
  
"Yugi Muoto."  
  
Ryou nearly cries with relief. "Yugi, you need to help me! It's awful!"  
  
"What's wrong? Is your yami acting up?"  
  
"Well, no, not really. I have to host an exchange student! ALONE! And try to keep my yami under control! And try to keep her from realizing I have an alternate persona!"  
  
Yugi blinks. {If it were anyone but Ryou, this would be no problem.}  
  
[But it IS Ryou,] comes the amused answer. During this mental exchange, Ryou continues to rant desperately into the phone in a quite un-Ryou-like way. When he finally runs down, Yugi manages to fit in some reassurances.  
  
"Don't worry. If the kid got into an exchange program, they're sure to be at least okay. And if Bakura acts up or causes too much havoc, I'll get Yami to go over."  
  
Yugi can hear Ryou breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down. "I'm sorry, Yugi. It's just, I got a bit freaked out by the entire concept."  
  
"Well, if I had a homicidal thief for a yami and had to deal with a stranger in my house, I'd probably freak too. I'll see you tomorrow in school, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
*******************  
  
[What was that about Yami no Yugi dealing with me?! I could take on that baka shrimp of a pharaoh any day! Just because he's the king of games doesn't mean he can beat me!]  
  
Ryou starts to growl under his breath at the ANNOYING ranting going on in the back of his mind, just loud enough to keep him from thinking straight. The paper in front of him has exactly one answer on it.  
  
[He's, what, five feet tall, including hair? And skinny! How could a WIMP like him deal with ME?!]  
  
{THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!}  
  
Bakura jumps about five feet into the air in his soul room. :: Did MY hikari just YELL at me? ::  
  
{I am TIRED of this IDIOCY! Bloody hell, I have one bloody QUESTION on this entire bloody PAPER bloody ~DONE~!! Now shut the hell up! Just ONE BLOODY COMMENT is not a reason for you to YELL while I'm doing my bloody HOMEWORK! And if you don't quiet down, I bloody SWEAR all this bloody will be in YOUR soul room!}  
  
After a long silence, Ryou adds a final {Bloody baka} as an afterthought.  
  
Bakura lets out a quiet meep and sits down on his bed, eyes EXTREMELY wide. :: Was that MY hikari? This exchange thing has gotten to him more than I thought... ::  
  
**************************************  
  
|1| Nisha means 'night' according to babynameworld.com. Hillsdale is a name I randomly picked up from the address of Sony Computer Entertainment America.   
  
Oh, POOR, POOR pair! (Spoils pity by bursting into giggles) Really, Ryou shouldn't have reason to scream at Bakura until AFTER she arrives.  
  
Ryou: (Pales) How bad is this gonna be?  
  
Ooh, VERY annoying for you. Read the part of the skinny blue notebook labeled "Pale Night Outlines". If you can read my handwriting.  
  
Ryou: (Finds notebook and gets paler... and paler... and paler...)  
  
But Yami should watch out as well. I wouldn't dump everything awful on my fave YGO bishounen.  
  
Yami: (Starts to look nervous and pries notebook from the fainted Ryou's hands)  
  
Actually, the whole cast should watch out. She loves DDM, DM, anime, computers, Runescape, Magic: The Gathering, and will most likely force everyone into playing Flux.  
  
EveryoneFromYGO: @@ PLEASE tell us you're joking!  
  
Nope! ^^  
  
EFYGO: (Faint)  
  
(Stares at everyone fainted for a moment, then shrugs and turns back to the audience) well, if you could find it in your hearts to praise this little tidbit before I start the next chapter, will you? (Puppy eyes) I'm insane, this if the FIFTH story I'm writing at once... 


	2. Getting off the plane Insanity wants a n...

A/N: I made a mistake. This is the SIXTH thing I'm working on at a time. I'm more nuts than the OC thinks she is.  
  
In this chapter, I'm switching from third-person (Or was that second-person?) to first-person, usually Nisha.  
  
Ryou = Nice Bakura  
  
Bakura = Evil Bakura  
  
:: Blah :: Thinking to self  
  
[Blah] Thinking to a hikari  
  
{Blah} Thinking to a yami  
  
|#| Footnote  
  
(A/N: Blah) Me randomly inserting a comment  
  
Warnings: OC that might possibly get paired up. OOC Ryou, maybe OOC others.  
  
**************************************  
  
Pale Night  
  
1-2:  
  
Getting off the Plane  
  
**************************************  
  
[I think I would like a name.]  
  
I ignore the insanity-voice at the back of my head. She never says anything useful anyway.  
  
[Nisha's nice, but it's yours. And Hillsdale sounds silly.]  
  
{Oh, will you be quiet? It's not like you're NOT me.}  
  
[I think I am. Remember Mark? His bunch were definitely separate. THEY had names.] |1|  
  
{... Don't compare me to him. He's insane. I prefer not to think of myself that way.}  
  
The voice quiets down for a moment. [What do YOU think my name should be?]  
  
{... Words.} |2| I settle back in the airplane chair and set aside my Palm, ready for a whole hour's worth of pointless debate.  
  
[Isn't that what you call that one thing in that demon-game of yours?] The voice sounds vaguely suspicious.  
  
{Yes, but it matches you. Always floating around, popping up at the strangest times.}  
  
The voice quiets down. I shrug- this usually goes on for hours- and picks up my Palm again.  
  
[Could you stop using that thing? It's bad enough we're in the air without support.]  
  
{Oh, is THAT why you're so talkative? You're afraid of the airplane. Really, there is almost no change of us crashing.}  
  
If the voice were real, I think I would be getting glared at right now. [Of COURSE I'm not nervous! You're the one who's nervous about going someplace else!] The voice sounds a bit unconvincing.  
  
I ignore the not quite factual statement and flip the Palm closed. I'm freaked to near-death, not nervous.  
  
{If you're so insistent about finding a name, I'll search the 'net. Although I don't see why you need a unique one. You're just a voice.}  
  
[If you're going to use that haunted box of yours, never mind...]  
  
{Why is MY other personality afraid of technology? It's not like I am...} I ignore the voice and grab my laptop anyway, flipping it open and starting a game of DDM with the computer.  
  
A few minutes of beating the laptop later and getting it down to one heart point, a flight attendant comes by with the refreshment cart or whatever you call it.   
  
"Would you like a drink, miss?"  
  
I barely glance up at her. "Mr. Pibb. Lotsa ice." I roll, move my Mighty Mage up to the computer's heart points, and attack. A tiny blare of music and "Nisha Won!" jumps out of the speakers.  
  
The flight attendant looks curiously at the screen as she hands me my drink. "Hey, is that Dungeon Dice Monsters?"  
  
I nod and drain the drink, then start to munch on the ice. "I love the game. It would be cool if we could all have those huge holo-game things you always see on TV. Dimension the dice! And it doesn't hurt that the creator's super cute."  
  
She laughs a bit and smiles. "Well, you might very well meet Duke Devlin if you stick in Domino for a while." She moves on down the isle.  
  
I get the distinct impression she thought I'm about twelve.  
  
{I hate being short.}  
  
The voice snorts and shrugs. Don't ask how I know or how she does it.  
  
{No, really, I do. Everyone thinks I'm pre-teen. I'm fifteen!} I decide on the spur of the moment (And out of frustration at everyone) to reprogram my DDM program without the annoying voice, and maybe to make it harder to win.  
  
[Oh, Ra...]  
  
I haven't been insane long, but the voice already knows when I'm going to be dead to the world.  
  
*******************  
  
I sigh in satisfaction and close my (much modified) laptop. And ignore the voice wining (in a dignified way) about how much she hates computers and me TWISTING them to suit me. Anyway, that's why I TOOK computer programming.  
  
The plane tilts downward towards the city below us, evicting a squeak from the voice, and I close the tray, sipping my laptop into the metal briefcase.  
  
"Please close all trays and return your seats to the upright position. We will be landing in fifteen minutes. Thank you."  
  
I smile a bit smugly, then pull out a brush and work some sensibility into my hair. Well, try to, anyway. It takes the whole fifteen minutes, and it turns out a bit spikier in front, even if I did manage to get the rest smooth and in the regular style- Hanging over my right eye, pulled away from the left side of my face. (A/N: We'll find out more about her hair later...*Giggles* Poor Ryou!)   
  
As everyone bumps, pushes, and shoves their way out of the plane, (Many of them male American exchange students my age...) I sit back in my seat and wait for everyone but the very calm, quiet, non-pushy (Mostly old) people to get out. I HATE getting crushed. Well, I do! Oh great, now I'm talking to voices that aren't even there...  
  
(A/N: GET ON WITH IT!)  
  
Well, that was strange. I could have sworn I just heard someone yelling at me, and not the insanity voice... I stand up and edge out into the isle, politely avoiding a collision with an elderly lady, and walk out of the plane.  
  
"Welcome to Domino Airport! We hope you enjoy your stay in our wonderful city!"  
  
{Cheesy. VERY cheesy.}  
  
The voice ignores me as I ignore the same announcement (I presume) in Japanese. I follow the sign that says "Transfer Students" and the noise of WAY too many teenage boys all in one place. Yegawds. I HATE teenage boys. Well, most of them, anyway.  
  
[I thought you have a crush on that one boy, Duke something? And you've never met him.]  
  
I try to glare at the voice as I walk up to the group of annoying, blabbing, TEENAGE people.   
  
I still can't believe I'm (Technically) one of them. Blech...  
  
[Hey, at least it gives you an excuse for doing stupid things.]  
  
{I don't DO stupid things.}  
  
[Of course not.]I can just HEAR the smirk in her voice. I proceed to ignore her and pay attention to the busy-looking woman bustling about, making sure everyone made it off the plane.  
  
"Jonathan Hackney?"  
  
Jonathan Hackney (Where on EARTH did he get HIS name from?) raises his hand.  
  
[He's not half-bad looking.]  
  
I ignore her some more and raise my hand as the lady calls out my name and proceeds down the alphabet.  
  
[Actually, he's kind of cute.]  
  
I sigh and wish I could thwack the voice. If I hit her, though, would I be hitting myself?  
  
Think on it later. Follow the bustling woman to the buses now.  
  
And get stuck next to what HAS to be the most immature person an insanity voice has ever thought was cute.   
  
:: What did I ever do to deserve this?... ::  
  
**************************************  
  
|1| In reference to later of the Vorkosigan adventures, Mark (Miles' clone-brother) is mistaken for Miles and undergoes torture. The stress causes his already unstable mind   
  
|2| A nickname for the omniscient voice that appears at the very beginning and end of Kingdom Hearts. You never hear him, (It? Her?) but you do SEE him in the form of floating writing. Apparently Sora can hear him, though. "That voice... It sounded so familiar."  
  
A/N: Eep. O.O Take the best authors you have ever read, the ones that made you feel drained from emotions, multiply them by ten, and you still don't have Rem-chan. I was literally shaking and in tears by the end of chapter 16 of "When all other lights go out". If you have even the VAUGEST clue of what happens in Kingdom Hearts (or no clue at all) you will find this masterpiece soul-shaking. Go read her NOW. She's on my favorite authors list.  
  
Well, the story. Nisha obviously has the same opinion about this as Ryou does. Why am I torturing my favorite people? I really DO like Nisha... I guess I might be laying the whole "OCs having flaws" thing a little thick. Oh, and BTB, Jonathan is NOT going to be involved in the story. Feel free to steal him or whatever.  
  
The "Insanity voice" will get a name later on. Feel free to suggest one. Actually, please suggest one? I've found a good name, but if you find one better and give it to me in your review, I'll agonize for long hours over which to use and eventually decide on one, the decide I REALLY like the other one better. But use the one I decided on, even though I don't like it as well.  
  
Eheh. Right. I'm going now. ^^;; Buh-bye. Review on your way out, please, or I'll let my Yami on you. 


	3. Kill the Idiot! and description of Nisha...

I-I-I... I can't belive it! Gomen, Ryou!  
  
Ryou: *In his too-cute british dub voice* Huh?  
  
I feel SORRY for Peg because your Yami took an unfair advantage over him and stole his eye in a painful way! ;_;  
  
Ryou: -_-;;  
  
Lily: *Pokes me* Alana? The Gentle Readers?  
  
Oh! *Turns to you guys* Sorry that it's been so long since I updated. *grins sheepishly* Well, I'm back, and I have all sorts of ideas for this. Now, to get through the boring stuff first...  
  
Ryou = Nice Bakura  
  
Bakura = Evil Bakura  
  
:: Blah :: Thinking to self  
  
[Blah] Thinking to a hikari  
  
{Blah} Thinking to a yami  
  
|#| Footnote  
  
(A/N: Blah) Me randomly inserting a comment  
  
******  
  
Now, before we begin, I wish to present you with a Real Life Moment...  
  
Me: *Readingthe TokyoPop Gundam Wing manga* You know, this isn't so hard to understand after all.Not anywhere near as bad as people say.  
  
Ian: (My brother) So, explain it to me.  
  
Me: No, it would take too long.  
  
**************************************  
  
Pale Night  
  
1-3:  
  
Kill The Idiot  
  
**************************************  
  
[May I kill him now?]  
  
{No.}  
  
[... ... ... May I kill him now?]  
  
{No.}  
  
[Please?]  
  
{No.}  
  
The voice sighs and contents herself by thinking up various, painful ways for him to die. Jonathan just continues to whine snobbily about the trip, the bus, his (apparently very rich) parents, and The World As We Know It.  
  
Obviously, both me and the voice have gotten SLIGHTLY annoyed. Oh, just ever so slightly.  
  
Yes, that was sarcasm.  
  
Finally- FINALLY- the bus pulls up in front of the school building, and I manage to push out in front of the most annoying snob on earth. The woman then gets us to line up, somehow, although thankfully not in order (I would rather drink Drain-O than stand next to HIM again) and we shuffle, stomp, and stroll in a ragged, noisy line to the gym.  
  
I think I mentioned that I hate teens.  
  
At the gym, bunches of Japanese teens march- in a quiet, orderly fasion- to meet the random, noisy MOB of American idiots that I'm grouped with by deafault.  
  
{I hate the unwashed masses.}  
  
[Do you mean the teenagers?]  
  
{No, I mean the average American in general. I mean, anyone who'll buy Captain Underpants instead of Shounen Jump, or watch Spongebob instead of Rurouni Kenshin, has GOT to be an idiot.}  
  
"Okay, everyone, please quiet down!" The announcer-lady waves a clip board over her head. Most of the Americans ignore her. "QUIET!"  
  
This time, everyone settles down.  
  
"I'm going to call out the name of the person hosting, THEN the name of the student they will be hosting. You will quietly pair up, and then you will leave school early. Tomorrow, you take the day off and get to know each other better, as well as customs and expectations. Now, Ryou Bakura, you will be hosting Nisha Hillsdale."  
  
I run a hand through my hair one last time and push out of the mob. A boy steps out of the orderly line.  
  
[That's a boy? He looks like a girl!]  
  
{Oh, shut up.}  
  
But, with that long white hair, deep brown eyes, and very innocent air, he does look a LITTLE like one...  
  
*********  
  
{THAT'S the girl I'm hosting?}  
  
[She looks like the PharohBaka!]  
  
She stares a little at me, and I stare alot at her. More specifically, at her short black hair edged blue with red lightning-bolt bangs.  
  
After I get over that shock, I take in the fact that she's wearing a rather criptic blue shirt with a long, open silvery vest over it, sort of like Kaiba's white trench coat, and black jeans. And a wide black leather choker with the Mellenium symbol on it in gold. And the fact that she really does look like Yami, since although her right eye has her hair brushed over it, her left eye is quite visibly a deep wine red.  
  
After stareing at her for a second too long, she sighs and rubs her forehead with one (Leather-biker-glove clad) hand and looks at me, shifting so her... three... oversized belts clink.  
  
And says, quite loudly, "I though I had left people like you in the good ol' US of A. Stop stareing, will ya?"  
  
I blush. "S- sorry. You look exactly like one of my friends..."  
  
[They're not MY friends.]  
  
"Good for your friend. Can we leave? I want to start unpacking." She walks up to me, grabs my arm, and drags me out of the gym.  
  
******************  
  
Urgh, I meant to write more, but my brother wants his computer back... So... Please reveiw this, and I'll update it soon.  
  
Oh, and if you want to see the T-shirt Nisha's wearing, just go THERE http://www.thinkgeek.com/interests/megatokyo/leetware/5aef/  
  
I want that shirt... 


End file.
